Mrs Pumpkin's Comical Dream
by XxKuraiYumexX
Summary: One night, a woman had a dream... A dream that would forever change her reality.
1. Chapter 1- Shall We Start?

Miku sighed, leaning back in her chair. Tonight was Halloween, her favorite holiday. Only a few more minutes until her friends Rin and Len would come to pick her up so they could go to Meiko's party, which was sure to have plenty of alchohol. She had on a simple white blouse with puffy sleeves and a small teal bowtie. Black shorts with the rolled up part white clung to her legs, with black suspenders attached to them. Her socks were black and teal striped and she had on red Mary Janes to contrast her outfit, and a small black top hat with a blue riboon neatly tied around it. Her white gloves layed on her coffee table, waiting to be put on. Then, her doorbell rang, which startled Miku quite a bit as her house had been quiet and still until now. She went to her door and opened it, to see none other than Rin and Len Kagamine. "Woow Miku, you hair looks great!" Rin said. "Hehe..thanks. It took forever to dye orange! Let me just get my gloves and my bag and we can go." Miku said, and quickly drifted back inside her house to grab the needed items.

"All set! Let's go." She said, shutting and locking the door to her home and then walked to her car with her two friends. The drive was short, as Meiko lived in the same neighborhood as the three. Miku parked down the street, as several other cars filled up Meiko's driveway and the area around her house. Miku, Rin, and Len got out of her car and approached the brunette's house where they could hear music blasting the closer they got. Tonight would surely be interesting…

Hi~ This is my first Fic, so criticism and nice comments are appreciated. This is only the first chapter, and I'm going to work on incorporating more of the song references into the next chapter. You could kinda say that this is the pilot episode…  
Thanks for reading!  
-Unagi


	2. Chapter 2- The Stranger

The minute Miku knocked on the door, Meiko answered it. "Hey! Come in you guys!" The brunette said, allowing Rin and Len to go inside but she stopped Miku. "Your hair looks great, by the way!" "Thanks, Meiko. It took me forever to dye.." She answered, sweatdropping then walking inside. There were Vocaloids everywhere, each one with a different and unique costume. There were colored lights and music at full volume, so within the hour Miku got a mild headache. The tealette didn't wan't it getting in her way of fun, so she asked SeeU if she had any asprin. "Yeah, I do. Do you need some?" SeeU responded, speaking loudly because of the music. "Yeah, I don't want my headache getting any worse." The blonde then gave Miku the small pill so that she could take it to reduce the pain.

Miku walked over to the snack table that had several sweets that were Halloween themed everywhere, along with some simple chips and soda. There was also the option of liquor, but Miku didn't want her headache worse so she just grabbed a Seven Up and opened it, ready to take her pill when someone bumped into her, causing the Seven Up to spill a bit onto her blouse. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The person said, but Miku couldn't tell who it was because of a mask. "You go to the bathroom to clean up, I'll hold your soda." "Uhm…Thank you..?" Miku said and ran off to the bathroom.

As the girl stared at herself in the mirror, she took a tissue and tried to soak up some of the Seven Up. "This should come out if I wash it when I get home..hopefully. At least it wasn't chocolate!" The tealette said optimistically, putting on a smile as she left the bathroom to retrieve her soda and her pill. When she got back to the snack table, the man was still there. "Thanks again for holding my stuff." She said, taking the items from him. "The pleasure was mine, my dear." The stranger said politely, walking away. "He was nice, huh?" Rin said, popping up behind Miku and scaring her. "YEEEP!" The girl yelped, nearly spilling her drink again. "Rin, don't do thaaaat." She said, giving one of her best friends a light slap. Miku then put the small pill in her mouth, taking a sip of her soda. The bubbles danced around in her mouth until she swallowed- it was quite refreshing. "Ah, that's better. So where'd Len go?" "I dunno, I was hoping you saw him." Rin replied, pouting cutely. "Aww, did you wanna confess your undying love for him?" Miku teased. "N-no!" Rin said, embarassed at the joke. "Hey, if I come across him I'll let you know, okay?" "Alriiight." Rin sighed, then walked away.


End file.
